No olvides
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: One-Shot. Bella, una estudiante normal de preparatoria. Por un leve accidente olvida a su novio y amigos, pero... ¿como sufrir por algo que no recuerdas?


**Disclaimer**: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a Stephenie Meyer__ que le agradesco haber creado a nuestro adorado Edward_,_ yo solo eh creado esta pequeña historia en mi lokina cabeza_

* * *

_**"NO OLVIDES"**_

- ¿_donde estoy?, ¿que pasa, porque me duele tanto la cabeza? _estaba completamente confundida, no entendía porque todo a mi alrededor era tan brilloso, cuando por fin pude distinguir algo, ví que estaba en un cuarto de hospital

_- __¿pero que hago en un hospital?_

En ese momento sentí alguien a mi lado, era un joven, muy atractivo, tenia cabello cobrizo un poco largo y despeinado, estaba con su cabeza recostada en sus brazos encima de la cama en la que yo me encontraba

- _¿que hace este joven aquí?_

Pude ver como tenía unas ligeras ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos, estaba observándolo detenidamente, no entendía la razón de que estuviera aquí, conmigo y menos la razón por la que yo lo estaba, en ese momento empezó a moverse, levanto la cara y me miro, vi como sus hermosos ojos esmeralda comenzaban derramar lagrimas

- ¿lloras por mi?

El se levanto y me miro confundido, como si le hubiera preguntado la mayor de las tonterías, al estar de pie, pude fijarme que llevaba unos jeens desgastados y una camisa azul claro algo arrugada, al ver que no decía nada contesto

- ¿es enserio?

- si, es que… no logro comprender

- ¿que no comprendes?

- ¿como un extraño ah dormido junto a mi solo por que si?, pero sobretodo, ¿porque llora a causa mía?

Su cara fue de completo horror, agacho la cabeza y pude ver como caían lagrimas al suelo. en ese instante se escucho un gran estruendo causado por como aventaban la puerta contra la pared

- ¡¡¡Bella!!!

Se escucho el grito alegre de mi inconfundible hermano Emmett, y después entro con un enorme oso de felpa café, se parecía mucho al color de el cabello de el joven

- Emmett se que me quieres, pero estamos en un hospital, así que, ¡¡¡baja la voz!!!

El joven volteo hacia otro lado, y Emmett se puso a tratar de acomodar el enorme oso aun lado mío, su mirada iba entra el joven a un lado mío y yo

- ¿pero que pasa E…? - empezó a decir Emmett pero el lo callo levantando la mano enfrente de el

- que se recupere pronto, señorita- dijo sin voltearme a ver, tomo su chaqueta que estaba aun puesta en la parte de atrás de la silla donde el estaba dormido hasta hace unos minutos y sin decir mas salio de el cuarto, sentí un terrible dolor en el pecho, tenia que detenerlo, llamarlo, algo me decía que no deseaba que se fuera, pero no hice nada, simplemente me quede acostada, viendo a un hermano confundido,… pero no tanto como yo

E POV

Han pasado 6 semanas desde ese terrible día, el día en el que mas eh sufrido en toda mi vida;

Mi Bella, mi luz, mi novia;

la razón de mi existir no sabia nada de mi y tampoco parecía querer saberlo. Aun recuerdo el sonido de mi corazón haciéndose añicos, aun recuerdo la miradas de todos al verme saliendo destrozado de su cuarto al pasillo de el hospital, aun recuerdo como me derrumbe en mi cama deseando morir, lo que no recuerdo es como me levante después para ver como hacia su vida sin mi.

Por alguna razón después de su accidente recuerda todo, todo menos unas cuantas excepciones, algunas son cosas banales sin importancia, otras son personas, como mi hermana Alice, Jasper el novio de ella, Rosalie la gemela de este y por supuesto yo.

Hemos concordado en no presionarla en recordar, a diferencia de mi, ellos si se han acercado a ella, les hice prometer que ni dirían mi nombre en su presencia, y que trataran que no se enterara por otras personas que alguna vez ah tenido novio, ni siquiera qué conoce alguien llamado como yo, pensaran que soy un loco masoquista por no decirle nada, pero al contrario, no creo que sea bueno que simplemente me imponga como su novio, si me recordara algún día no quisiera que fue por que la forcé o algo por el estilo, y si por alguna razón no me recordase, seria por que era por su propio bien

Así que, aquí estoy, como todos los días en el área de la alberca de la escuela, aunque no este exactamente junto a ella, puedo estarla cuidando a lo lejos sin que me note, ya que aunque yo soy el que termina llevándola por lo menos 2 veces al día a la enfermería, ella esas mismas veces vuelve para seguir practicando sus clavados

B POV

- ya haz despertado Bella, ¿te vas de nuevo a practicar ?- dijo Lucy, la enfermera al verme levantar de la cama de enfermería

- sí, mañana es la prueba, así que tengo que practicar mas, ¿aun no sabes quien es el que me trae?

- no, aun no se, lo único que se es que esta guapísimo, ojala yo también tuviera mi príncipe azul que se preocupara así por mi, eres una chica con suerte

_- tendría suerte si por lo menos lo pudiera ver, pero ni eso siquiera, si fuera mi príncipe, seria el príncipe fantasma_

- bueno, como sea, nos vemos después Lucy - dije con un suspiro

- ¿piensas regresar hoy?

- eso se lo dejo a la elección de mi famoso príncipe - dije despidiéndome con la mano, al igual lo hizo ella pero con una risita.

Camine directo al área de la alberca ya que como siempre, despertaba con mi traje de baño y una bata, por fin mañana iba a acabar todo, de nuevo tendría que comerme los nervios y presentarme ante un grupo de chicas que probablemente iban a ser mis compañeras de equipo de clavados, no pude evitar irme en mis ensoñaciones

_**Flash back **_

- ¿pero que es lo que paso? - pregunte después de unas horas de haber llegado a la casa, acababa de darme una ducha, por que según me dijeron dure aproximadamente semana y media inconsciente, así que no me sentía muy limpia que digamos

- en verdad no recuerdas? - pregunto mi hermano sentándose en el borde de mi cama donde yo estaba recostaba

- _ ¿como crees, era broma hermanito, a poco me creíste? jajaja…_

¿Qué se cree este cabeza hueca?, ¿qué me la paso haciendo estas bromas a diario o que?

- ¡¡¡No!!!, no recuerdo, ¿crees que me gusta estar espantando chicos guapos y desconocidos como deporte o que?

- Bella…

- Eric no cuenta, ni Ben, ni…

- mejor hay le paramos, no quiero quedarme discutiendo de el tema hasta año nuevo

- como sea, empieza a contar

- bueno, todo empezó cuando un chico llamado Charlie y una chica llamada Renne se conocieron en …

- Emmett …

- ¿no quieres saber como se conocieron mamá y papá?

- ¡¡¡No!!!

- tu te lo pierdes…, como sabes Tanya no te acepto en el grupo de clavados por que te tenia envidia

- ¿envidia de que?

- algo que tenias, pero ya no tienes - cuando dijo lo ultimo se vio algo pensativo y triste

- dejemos de lado eso, que no es importante y ni me interesa- al decir lo ultimo, el me miro con espanto, pero rápidamente me dio una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa

- después de que no te aceptaran tratamos de alegrarte pero, tu estabas muy enojada, decidiste quedarte a practicar, pero no querías que nadie te acompañara, así que pensamos que lo mejor es que estuvieras sola, lo siguiente que supe fue la llamada que recibí de… de la persona que te encontró, dijo que te habías golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, mientras practicabas, después de eso salimos todos al hospital

- ¿hablas en plural Emmett, quien son los demás?

- ¿como que quien?, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie por supuesto

- ¿quien? - Emmett abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- ahora que recuerdo, ¿Quién es el joven del hospital? - ví como sus ojos se cristalizaban

- él… él es …

- ¿como se les pudo olvidar subir este hermosos oso?, es tan lindo - dijo mi mamá entrando al cuarto con el Enorme oso

- lo siento, al parecer todo se me olvida últimamente; si, es tan lindo, me recuerda al chico de el hospital

- cual chico Bella, no se vaya a poner celoso E…

- no creo que se ponga- dijo Emmett rápidamente sin dejarla terminar

- quien se va a poner celoso - pregunte confundida

- mi papá, quien mas podría ser - dijo Emmett dándome el oso, tenia razón quien mas que el, yo nunca eh sido buena para relaciones y eso, además con un padre celoso y un hermano peor, para que quiero mas

- pero Emmett, tu sabes que yo no…- empezó a decir mi mamá

- Dejemos descansar a Bella, mamá - dijo sacándola de la habitación

- _ estoy loca o el me oculta algo…, mejor dejémoslo así, ¿como te pondré?…., ya se, desde hoy eres Eddie, mi Eddie _- dije abrazando a mi nuevo amigo

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Bella - dijo una voz sacándome de mis recuerdos

- que pasa Alice - Alice era la nueva capitanía de el equipo de clavados, ya que 2 semanas después de que Tanya me rechazara, salio a la luz que élla esperaba un hijo, eso hizo que tuviera que dejar el cargo, se le dijo que podía seguir por el momento en el equipo sin ser capitanía, pero Tanya no lo acepto, desde entonces Alice esta a cargo, ella consiguió que me dieran otra oportunidad, dándome 2 meses para practicar, las primeras 2 semanas me prohibió el doctor hacerlo, pero después dijo que simplemente tuviera cuidado

- vine a ver como te iba, aunque lo mas seguro es que no haya problemas - Alice y yo, nos hemos estado haciendo amigas en este tiempo, algunos dicen que es un plan mío para poder entrar al equipo, pero Alice simplemente dice que los ignore

- eso espero, otra descalabrada y Emmett me encerrara en una burbuja de plástico

- vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, además que en la noche saldremos a festejar los seis

- ¿los seis?…., no Alice, no quiero cita a ciegas

- no va a ser cita a ciegas, va ser mi hermano

- es lo mismo, ni siquiera me haz dicho su nombre

- porque no me dejan - creí oírle decir, pero lo dijo tan bajo que no estoy segura

- anda, di que si

- no

- dije que dijeras que si, no que dijeras que no- dijo haciendo un puchero

- Alice, no quiero, además ya sabes como es de celoso Emmett, es hasta mas que mi papá, no quiero tener que aguantar una de sus escenitas, una vez fue capaz de meter a un chico a un bote de basura y …

- aventar este por una calle empinada, lo se- dijo riéndose

- pero como, no recuerdo habértelo platicado - al decir esto se quedo seria

- yo… sea como sea, Emmett no tendrá problema, al contrario, bueno…, mejor te dejo practicar, nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose y saliendo de el lugar.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas practicando, acababa de salir de la alberca para dirigirme a la plataforma cuando todo se volvió negro

- es mejor que llamemos a Carlisle - escuche una voz a lo lejos

- mejor esperen a que despierte

- y que si no lo hace

- siempre lo hace

- y si esta vez no

- cálmate Emmett, ella va a estar bien

- Emmett - dije tratando de abrir los ojos, primero ví todo borroso pero luego ví claramente como Emmett se acercaba a mi

- Bella, ¿por que eres tan testaruda?, no hubiera pasado esto si tu no trataras de ser la nueva sirenita del año, demonios ¿en que estabas pensando?

- lo siento - dije mirando hacia abajo

- casi me das un infarto, y míralo a él, parece que en cualquier momento entrara en estado de coma - dijo señalando a alguien, cuando me fije bien, note que era el joven de el hospital, que ahora veía molesto a mi hermano, en eso empieza a sonar el celular de mi Emmett, este se disculpo y salio de la enfermería

- nosotros vamos por algo para que comas- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo y llevándose a su novio Jasper y a Rosalie la Hermana de este .

pude sentir como me sonrojaba, no había estado a solas con el desde el hospital, claro que lo había visto en clases, pero cada vez que me acercaba, el se iba enseguida.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio, por fin hablo

- creo que es mejor que me vaya

- _que raro, me sorprenderé cuando me digas que por lo menos quieres pasar 5 minutos hablando conmigo_

Pude ver como se alejaba de mi para acercarse a la puerta de la enfermería y abrir la puerta

- _Edward - _dijo derepente mi mente

-_ ¿quien es Edward? _

- ¿Edward? - enseguida el joven volteo a verme con sorpresa

- _al parecer el es Edward, que lindo nombre, me gusta se parece a Eddie…, ¡OH!, creo que eh tenido una revelación_

- ¿me reconoces?- se vio esperanzado, pero no podía mentirle, así que negué con la cabeza, su semblante te volvió serio

- ¿quien te lo dijo? - pregunto de una forma cortante

- nadie - conteste rápidamente

- ¿entonces como?, pregunto receloso

- no lo se, de un momento a otro me vino a la mente, se parece al nombre de mi oso, le puse Eddie, tu ya lo viste la vez pasada, me recuerda mucho a ti

- ¿me comparas con un oso de felpa? - pregunto con burla, no parecía completamente ofendido

- ¿quieres eso o que te compare con un loco que casi se sale corriendo de mi cuarto en el hospital?- El simplemente agacho la cabeza

- bueno, sea como sea me voy, tengo que seguir practicando- Dije levantándome de la cama

- ¿estas loca o que?, no te voy a dejar seguir practicando, ah sido mucho por hoy, ¿no crees?

- no, no creo. además no te estoy preguntando

- ni yo a ti

- ¿me estas retando? - dije poniéndome las manos en la cintura

- nadie va a retar a nadie peque, dijo Emmett entrando

- no soy pequeña, tu eres grandulón - dije antes de sacarle la lengua

- como sea, nos vamos

- pero …

- nada de peros - dijo subiéndome a su hombro como costal de harina

- suéltame - dije dando de patadas y puñetazos al aire, en eso escuche a Edward reírse

- tu, no te rías. que aun no saldo cuentas contigo - dije entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo, eso lo hizo reír mas y Emmett se unió a el.

( al día siguiente)

Por fin todo había acabado, ya era oficialmente parte de el grupo.

Acababa de secarme, cuando Emmett llego y me tomo en brazos haciendo que saltáramos los dos

- ¡¡¡lo lograste. sabia que lo ibas a hacer, pero lo lograste!!! - dijo aun saltando

- bájala, Emmett, la vas a marear - escuche como lo regañaba Jasper, Emmett lo obedeció a regañadientes dejándome a la orilla de la alberca, mire de el otro lado de esta y hay estaba Edward sonriéndome, aunque no se veía completamente feliz

- vamos Bella que aun falta nuestra salida, no dejaras plantado a mi hermano ¿o si? - dijo Alice con carita de borreguito a medio morir

- pero ni lo conozco

- no importa, yo te lo presento, dijo Alice con una picara sonrisa

- esperen, antes que nada… - y sin dejarnos reaccionar, Emmett ya me había tomado y nos hizo caer a los dos a la alberca.

Nos sumergimos rápidamente, llegando al fondo de la alberca, aunque aun no tenia clara la visión, pude ver como Emmett se quejaba de dolor

- _¡OH no!, esto no esta bien. _pude sentir como el aire me comenzaba a faltar; en eso, imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza

_**Flash back**_

- soy Alice ¿y tu ? - pregunto una niña que estaba aun lado de mi pupitre

- soy Bella

- que lindo nombre

- el tuyo también - respondí alegre, era con la primera compañera que hablaba en el primer día de clases

- ¿estas nerviosa?

- si, mucho

- no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, seremos grandes amigas- dijo sonriendo, note la sinceridad de sus palabras y sonreí junto con ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Bella?, me gire a ver quien me hablaba y pude ver como Alice venia hacia mi desde la casa de al lado

- ¡Alice!, ¿eres mi vecina? - no podía creer que mi nueva amiga vivía justo aun lado

- eso parece, no crees que es grandioso

- si, dije contenta y las dos empezamos a reír y dar de brinquitos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- este es mi hermano Edward- dijo Alice presentándome al niño mas lindo que había visto, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y el me sonrío

- te estas poniendo roja como una esfera de navidad - dijo Emmett riendo

- cállate - dije dándole un codazo en el estomago

- el es mi hermano Emmett - dije señalándolo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos en el jardín de atrás de mi casa, completamente empapados por la lluvia, que aun seguía despues de un buen rato. era el día de mi cumpleaños numero trece

Edward había salido corriendo detrás de mi, después de que yo corriera hacia afuera por la vergüenza que había pasado al gritar que me gustaba en frente de todos, ya que Tanya, la vecina nueva me había dicho que a los chicos les gustaban mas las niñas aventadas, sabia que Edward no era así, pero lo ví como una escusa para expresarle lo que sentía

- Bella - dijo después de un rato

- vete, no quiero verte - dije dándole la espalda y tapándome la cara con las manos

- no, no sin que antes me escuches

- ¿que no entiendes? no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, quiero que me dejes sola - dije alejándome de el

- Bella … tu … - se detuvo, parecía nervioso

- ¿yo que? - pregunte aun sin verlo

- tu también me gustas - no me moví ni hice nada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado

- ¿me escuchaste?

- no es verdad

- ¿como?

- que no es verdad, solo dices eso para que me sienta mejor

- claro que no, bueno… si quiero que te sientas mejor, pero no fue por eso que te lo dije

- no me mientas Edward

- no te estoy mintiendo. Bella, ¿puedes voltearme a ver? - me gire lentamente hacia su dirección, el se acerco mas y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, seco mis lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia

- Bella, me gustas, me gustas desde la noche en que llegaste, adore verte dormir en brazos de tu papá cuando llegaron, adore como reías y dabas de brincos al día siguiente, cuando te enteraste que Alice era tu vecina, adore como te sonrojaste aquel fin de semana en que nos presento Alice, … y adore como te paraste frente a mi y me gritaste que me querías hace unos momentos- sonreí como una tonta al escucharlo

- entonces, Tanya tenia razón al decir que a los chicos les gustan las niñas aventadas

- no, a mi no me gustan

- pero… - lo mire confundida

- me gusto, pero por que eras tu- se acerco mas a mi

- Bella…

- ¿si?

- ¿qui, quieres ser mi novia?

- si, si quiero- dije acercándome mas a el, un segundo después, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un ligero y tierno beso, nos separamos y nos vimos sonrientes

- el primero - dije sabiendo que era el suyo también

- el primero de muchos - me respondió con su increíble sonrisa de lado

- vamos niños métanse, se van a resfriar - dijo mi mamá sonriente, en la puerta de el jardín

- con usted tengo que hablar jovencito - dijo serio mi papá cruzado de brazos aun lado de mi mamá

- OH no, ahora falta enfrentarnos a mi papá

- no importa, yo me enfrento a lo que sea por ti, hasta a una feroz fiera

- pues el se lo parece, dije riendo

- yo te defenderé mi damisela

- mi adorado príncipe cobrizo

- ¿porque cobrizo? - pregunto levantando una ceja

- por que así es tu cabello

- tiene lógica - dijo sonriendo antes de darme otro pequeño beso

- Bella, Edward los estoy esperando- dijo mi papá aun en la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- deja que le ponga las manos a esa … dijo furiosa Rosalie

- cálmate Rosalie, necesitamos apoyar a Bella no planear un funeral - dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en el hombro a Rosalie

- yo no me encargare de el funeral, que ellos lo hagan, yo solo les entrego la muertita

- yo te ayudo, dije sonriendo maliciosamente, ella me siguió y Alice nos acompaño, la verdad parecíamos locas, pero eso no me importaba, yo quería venganza

- vamos todas - dijo Alice

- nadie va a ningún lado, Rosalie no le metas mas ideas en la cabeza a Bella - dijo Edward

- ¡¿me estas diciendo que la apoyas a ella?! - no lo podía creer

- por supuesto que no, solo digo que no se precipiten

- como digas Edward, me voy a practicar

- Bella…

- nada de Bella, quiero estar sola, adiós - sin nada mas que decir me fui de ahí

_**Fin del Flash back**_

- ¡¡¡Bella!!! - escuche a Edward llamándome

- Edward - dije en susurro, pero el alcanzo a escucharme

- Bella, ¿estas bien? pensaba que ya te había perdido- sonó aliviado

- claro que no, aun me tienes para rato osito de felpa - escuche una fuerte carcajada y ví como mi hermano se doblaba de la risa en el suelo

- ¡¡¡cállate idiota, que por tu culpa casi se mueren los dos!!!- grito Edward enojado

- ¿porque? - pregunte a mi hermano, que ya se había callado y se acercaba a mi

- lo siento bella, de la emoción se me olvido que había comido y por eso me dio un calambre cuando estábamos en el agua

- idiota, nos dieron un tremendo susto dijo Rosalie, mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca

- puedes ponerte de pie? Pregunto Edward, yo asentí con la cabeza, el me miro dulcemente y me toco la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sentí un estremecimiento al tacto, el lo tomo para mal y se levanto bruscamente

- _te amo Edward, pero ¿como decirte que te recuerdo?, lo mas seguro es que ya estés con otra, y ¿si tu eres el padre de …?; no, no puede ser eso significaría que me engañabas de antes, pero _…

- eso significa que no necesito presentártelo,¿ cierto ?- pregunto Alice aun lado mío, trate de sonreír pero no pude

- No te preocupes todo va a estar bien - me dijo al oído, y me ayudo a levantarme, ví como Edward se alejaba de los demás, dándome la espalda, corrí hacia el, me lance a su espalda y le susurre al oído

- te amo mi príncipe cobrizo

_**FIN**_

* * *

_( ya deje el final que quería) _

_**si ya se que han de pensar que la historia se deberia de llamar "recuerdame" o algo por el estilo, pero es que el nombre me vino de una cancion**_**: "Don't Forget" de Demi Lovato. no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta la cancion**

**se que puede estar muy trillado lo de perder la memoria, pero creo que por lo menos sin querer la hice distinta, esta fue una idea que se me ocurrio hace unas noches, y casi tal como la imagine la escribi,al principio no era con los personajes de Twilight, pero como casi todo el dia pienso en eso estaba dificil que no terminara siendolo**

**espero que por lo menos haya entretenido a mas de una persona, **

**acepto tomates, pero solo en jugo con limon y sal XD**

_**¡¡¡ Reviews !!!**_

_**Aily Cullen P.  
**_


End file.
